Portal back home
by Tempsqa
Summary: The triplets are forced into some holiday sorcery classes, what happens when something goes wrong? will everything work out? This story will confuse you if you do not read my others.
1. Holidays

**Happy Birthday Cameron! :D (The Wizard Of Wicked) you are amazing, and I hope reading this brings a smile to your face xoxo have an amazing day! (although the day is nearly over here in New Zealand)**

**I was actually going to make this one longer, but then I didn't want to give away too much in the forst chapter :D tehe.. So yeah, I asked my best friend for an idea for a one shot and we collaborated our thinking and ended up with an entirely new story (well, it's on the usual timeline, but still!).. have you guys seen pleasantville? it's really cool :D my class are watching it in English at the moment and it's actually really good :D anywho, this is the new fic.. hope you like it :D (I'm replying to my previous one shot reviews on here)**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: I know, it's cute right! :D and yeah, you kind of need to have read the other stories to understand my little tangents :P I like your idea, I'll get back to you on that one**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Hehe, thanks! I actually wrote a bulk of it at school :P I turned to my friend and was like 'you know it's cute when you're gushing over your own characters!'**

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: Thanks :D and I hope so :P I'm sick of being single haha (you wrote Udate soon instead of Update soon :P I'm just being silly lol)**

**StephWickedGirl: He is, isn't he! :D tehe or rather baby Wikla! :'D**

**Broadwaygirl21: Probably :P hehe thanks ^.^**

"Holidays soon!" Dorothy sighed, slumping into one of the new bean bags in the 'Teenagers den'

"Hallelujah!" Melena exclaimed sitting in front of her

Dorothy's fingers scooped up Melena's hair "I don't see why you don't just get Aunty Glin to do this" she said

Melena sighed, "Like I've said _every_ time before" she began "all I want is a french braid, not a sophisticated updo with pretty pink flowers all through it" she looked back at Dorothy "and you know that would happen"

Dorothy giggled "I suppose so"

Liir and Rikla came barging into the room "Just face it. You were beaten by somebody younger than you" Rikla smirked

"No way!" Liir began "you cheated!"

Rikla chuckled and planted a kiss on Melena's head "Hey beautiful" he smiled

"Hey" she replied "Scrabble again?"

Rikla smiled a little more deviously "Always!"

Dorothy looked around the room quickly, still plaiting Melena's hair "Hey, where's Elvira and Tandy?" she asked

"It'th their turn for dithes" Liir replied, a biscuit hanging from his mouth from the snack table

"Oh, come on Liir! we've just had dinner" Dorothy chuckled, shaking her head "I still don't feel right, sharing the chores with those two"

"Well, they do live here now" Liir reminded her "equal member of household, equal share of chores"

"I suppose" Dorothy replied, she tied the end of Melena's hair off "there y'go!"

"Thanks Do!" Melena smiled, walking over to the couch Rikla was sitting on and cuddling into him

Dorothy looked up to the clock "I think I better be heading to bed" she sighed

"It's only seven" Rikla spoke up, confused to why she wanted to go to bed so early

"Yeah, but I did a lot today" she began, stretching "plus, I have an 8am lecture and I hate being tired for them"

Melena scoffed "I'm tired for _all_ lectures, no matter what time they are!"

Dorothy laughed at her sisters comment "Of course you are, Mel" she said cheekily. She pried herself out of the bean bag, tied her hair up quickly, then headed for the door "Night all"

"Night!" they called back in unison

**Don't forget to review xo**


	2. Backwards

**There's parts of this chapter that lack quality, but I hope you like it anyway.. next chapter will be better! :D I would of finished this earlier since it's a saturday, but my sister is feeling sick so I've been looking after her **

**The Wizard Of Wicked: You're welcome! :D how old are you now? as soon as I saw it was Idina's birthday I was like 'That means it's Cameron's too!' hehe, see that's why you're my favourite reviewer! you use Huzzah :P  
**

**Elphaba'sGirl: I'm glad you like it :) and yes they do have awesome relationships :D**

**Broadwaygirl21: I think you'll like where it goes ^.^**

"Up, up, up!" Melena heard her mothers voice call through the door. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock, 7:30? why was she being woken up so early? she pulled her pillow over her head and closed her eyes "Melena, if you don't get up I'll get dad to come in!"

"What's dad going to do?" she shouted in reply "he's probably still asleep himself!"

a soft chuckle was heard through the door "I meant my father!"

Melena had never gotten out of bed so quickly. She opened her door and swung on the frame to round the corner "Morning!" she said with a cheery smile.

...

Melena, Dorothy, Elvira, Liir and Tandy sat at the breakfast table, all looking exhausted.

"Good morning!" Elphaba beamed, walking over to the table "you all look.." she looked around the table "uh- refreshed!"

"Why are we up so early?" Liir moaned, still half asleep "and why does Rikla get to sleep in?"

"Rikla isn't in my Sorcery class is he?" a moan was heard around the table, all now perfectly aware of what was happening.

...

"Levitation?" Elvira asked, her eyes glued to the book "why are we learning levitation?"

"Because it's awesome!" Liir beamed

Elphaba gave a small chuckle "Not exactly, although it is awesome!" she walked over to a box and pulled out five training wands, handing one to each of them "Now, I want each of you to come to the front, one by one, and make this feather levitate" she lay a pink feather from one of Glinda's boa's on the table "Now, who's going to go first"

"I volunteer as tribute!" Liir shouted with excitement, running to where Elphaba stood

"Oh please, ladies first!" Elvira mumbled under her breath, sending the others into a fit of giggles

"Remember to pronounce the words correctly" Elphaba warned

Liir's eyes moved across the words on the page "Lavé ertum vulé inger tatum amor torlenskié erma!" the feather floated into the air, each pair of eyes widening with glee

"My turn, my turn!" Elvira shouted, jumping up and rushing to the front. She began the spell, succeeding with ease. Everyone else followed, performing the spell with little difficulty.

Melena was the last to take her turn, expecting to amaze everyone she strutted to the front "Lavé ertum vulé inger tatum amor torlenskié erma!" the feather lay still causing Melena to worry. Why hadn't the spell worked? she pronounced the words the same as everyone else.. Suddenly Melena felt a bubbly feeling in her stomach, her feet lifting from the ground "Wh- what's happening?" she asked in a panic

Elphaba's eyes moved to her daughters hand "you were holding your wand the wrong way!" she laughed "Don't worry, I have something that will get you down!" she lay her hand to her chin in thought "Uh, porlé omen" she paused, trying to think of the rest of the spell "ralet tatum arso lamér!" a flash of green appeared, causing Elphaba to realize she hadn't used the correct spell. The green flash turned into a swirling portal that began to draw all six of them in. The last thing Elphaba said before they all dissappeared inside was "I'm so, so sorry!"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	3. Adventure

**If any of you are wondering; when Elphaba drank the elixir in 'The Wicked Witch and the Scarecrow' it restored the time difference between Oz and Kansas that Frex created to keep Melena and Oscar apart. That's why Dorothy could visit every time her aunty and uncle left and also why she's aged when Elphaba returns with Glinda in 'Now you wait just a Gloq tick'. I kind of just had that in my head but realised that you guys might not know, so yeah :)**

**Don't you hate that moment when you know what you want to write but you can't word it right? D: I hope you guys like this anyway.. I'll start writing another one for tonight which will hopefully be better :o**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Awww! you're so young! hehe I'm 3 years, 2 months and 27 days older than you :3 You're one of the rare awesome young people ^.^ and you are really good at guessing my story line :P**

**Broadwaygirl21: Thank you, I hope that means you can tolerate this chapter too :P **

**Elphaba'sGirl: Haha, exactly :P so you read 'I want to see you be brave' and didn't realize it was the third in a series? lol! :P at least you've read them now :) has it cleared things up for you?**

"Mum, mum!" Dorothy shouted, shaking her mother "Mum, wake up!" Elphaba gave a small groan and Dorothy sighed with relief "Mum, where are we?" she whispered, her voice shaking

Elphaba etched her eyes open, the harsh sun straining her vision. She sat up and looked around the room, taking in the familiar sight. A smile crept onto her face "get ready for an adventure!"

...

Fiyero woke up, rubbing his eyes. Elphaba wasn't beside him, but that was normal. She wasn't the type for sleeping in. He swung his legs out of bed, walking down the hall and into the kitchen. He made himself breakfast and then walked into the family room "Fae?" he called, looking around the room. No need to worry, Fiyero thought, she's probably just gone for a walk. He walked into the dining room and noticed a heap of spell books sprawled across the table. Strange.. it wasn't like the kids to be up early in the holidays, even stranger for them to be studying. He walked to the table and peered down at the book _'Levitation spell'. _His eyes cast about the empty chairs, the kids knew they had to push in their chairs when they left the table, but they were anything but; it was almost if they had been pulled out of them. Something was wrong! he pulled the piece of toast, that had been dangling from his mouth, out and made his way to the kitchen quickly, grabbing a pot and a wooden spoon. He walked down the hallway and began to bang the two together.

"What's all the commotion for, Fifi?" Glinda asked, walking out her door drowsily with Boq in tow

"I think something's happened to the kids!" Fiyero said in a panic

"What do you mean by that?" Oscar asked from the other side of Fiyero

"There's books laid out on the table and the chairs are sprawled around the room like they were pulled out of them" Fiyero began to hyperventilate "I- I think Fae's with them too!"

...

"What are you doing?" Fiyero asked as Oscar began to fish through his draws in his work room

"Morrible was working on a spell to locate Elphaba before... well, y'know" he pulled out a piece of paper "Here it is!" he shouted with a smile. He lay the paper on the desk and began to chant "Vulé inga sumbo ito ora namé; be it strong, or be it bleak, show us the sight of whom we seek!" A flash of light appeared, creating a scene in front of them. They all stood watching, breathing a sigh of relief when the kids came into the frame. After watching for a few minutes longer, they were able to catch a glimpse of a window "I know where they are!" Oscar said, closing his draw and walking out the door.

...

"I know you're all scared" Elphaba began "to be completely honest; so am I. This is the first time I've been here with out my old frie-" she looked to the ground "Uh, my sister" she looked back up at the kids, a tear rolling down her cheek "but everything's going to be alright, okay?"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	4. Slap

**Cringe, cringe, cringe! I'm getting so bad with my stories D: I'm sorry!**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: How could anyone think you were annoying? :o They should come to my school for a day and sit in with a junior class (third and fourth form or whatever you guys have) seriously, all their hope for humanity would be lost! I mean, a junior student once brown eyed one of the most respected teachers at the school and the teacher got in trouble for "provoking" him and another one of my teachers had a student try and kill him because people said the teacher called him a rapist when really all he said was that animal cruelty (the kid had been throwing a nearly dead bird into classes) tended to be early crimes of rapists (which he knows 'cause he was a lawyer). That's what happens when your school receives bad publicity (despite it being an amazing school) and the only new students who get enrolled are shit heads who don't get expelled because we've already got a small roll... Sorry for rambling; It's just... yeah :/ sorry again!**

"You know what?" Fiyero began "we need to invent cars. If we invented cars, we wouldn't have to climb this dammed hill!"

Oscar gave a small chuckle "We're not even half way up, Fiyero"

Fiyero stopped walking and pulled a face as if he was about to cry "What? b-but..." he let out a huff of air and began to walk again "I hate this hill! This is a stupid hill!"

...

Elphaba sat cross legged in the arm chair, she let the kids sleep since she had woken them up so early; somehow all five of them managed to fit in the bed. She was happy to be back in Kansas; it was almost like a second home to her. But without Dorothy, Elphaba had no way of keeping herself, let alone five kids, alive.

_Knock knock knock_

Elphaba's heart began to pound. Who could possibly at the door? should she say something? No. Not a smart idea.

_Knock knock knock_

Oh Oz! what did they want? why were they knocking? it was obvious nobody had stayed here since her last visit. "Elphaba, open the door!"

Elphaba's breath stopped shaking "D- dad?" she called towards the door

"Open the door! it's freezing out here!" she heard Fiyero's voice call back

She ran to the door and swung it open, launching herself at the group and wrapping her arms around them "You came!" she cried "thank Oz, you came!"

...

"Are you sure, dad?" Elphaba asked after Oscar had explained his plan to the group

"Of course I'm sure" Oscar smiled "I'm family! They'll be happy to see me. Plus, it's the only option we have right now"

"How long do you think it'll take?" Fiyero asked "I'm really hungry after having to climb that hill!"

Oscar chuckled "I'm sure it won't take long" he walked over to the door of the cottage "wish me luck!"

...

Oscar took a deep breath in, his fist inches from the door. He knocked loudly, three times and waited. Footsteps, somebody was answering the door "Oscar?" Emily asked, swinging the door open

"Hey, Em!" Oscar beamed "Supri-" _Smack!_ "Ow! what was that for?"

"How _dare_ you leave like that?" Emily seethed "how dare you leave your little girl behind?"

"Okay, first; she wasn't mine" _Smack!_ "Ow! okay, I deserved that one. But Em, I didn't leave Dorothy behind on purpose, I swear! Look, Dorothy's biological father was a bad man! he abducted Melena and altered the time between here and Oz"

Emily rolled her eyes "Don't you think you're a little too old to be playing make believe?" she scoffed

"Oz is real, Em! If anything, my age proves it. How long has it been since I left?"

"Thirty four years!" Emily replied bitterly

Oscar's eyes widened, he knew he had been gone for a while. But he didn't realize how long "Do I look like I'm fifty four?" he asked, only now did he fully realize his age

Emily studied Oscar's face and sighed "No" she replied coldly

"That's because I'm sixty eight, Em! When I went to try save Mel, it had already been 9 months, and she remembered nothing about coming here"

Emily looked awestruck "It's just- it's illogical"

Oscar smiled "But it's the only logical explanation"

Emily let out a small laugh before she began to cry "Oscar, I- I have something to tell you" she sniffed "Dorothy went missing a long time ago" she burst into hysterical tears "I was supposed to keep her safe! I'm sorry Oscar, I'm so so sorry!"

"Hey, hey, hey, shhhhh" Oscar said, pulling his sister into an embrace "It's okay, she was with me"

Emily ripped herself from her brothers arms "She was what?!"

Oscar took a deep breath and looked into Emily's eyes calmly "My memory was wiped, the only memory of Kansas I had was that I used to live there. To cut a long story short, I ended up crash landing by the river and Dorothy, Elphaba and Fiyero brought me inside the cottage. One thing lead to another and Dorothy ended up staying with us every time you left her home alone"

Emily's mouth hung agape "I- I have a question" she began after a moment of stunned silence "who is Elphaba and Fiyero?"

Oscar smiled "Come back to the cottage and I'll show you"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	5. Cheekbones

**This chapter is pretty much just Emily meeting everybody. Sorry if it's boring :o Oh and by the way, the cheek bones bit in this chapter is because Jemma Rix was my Elphaba and she has the best cheekbones in the history of ever!**

**Broadwaygirl21: Yes they are :) **

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Really? OMO! I just thought my school was really bad.. I'm glad to know it's not just my school. And yes, they're still asleep, they get woken up in this chapter though :P **

**Elphaba'sGirl: You're not dumb! :o and she doesn't just meet Elphaba and Fiyero :)**

Oscar lay his hand on the door handle and paused "Em, before I open the door, there's something you ought to know"

Emily looked at Oscar with suspicion "And what's that?"

"Elphaba's skin colour. It's- It's not from the normal palette"

Emily narrowed her eyes and raised an eyebrow "What do you me-"

The door swung open "Dad, why are you jus- uh, hi!" Elphaba smiled nervously

Emily's eyes widened, she turned to Oscar "Dad? You have a daughter?"

Oscar was taken aback, _that_ is what she was surprised about? "Uh, y- yeah" he stammered

Emily smiled, her eyes moving back to Elphaba "And there is _no_ doubt on who your mother is. You look just like her"

Elphaba smiled widely "I do?"

"Yeah, it's in the bone structure" Emily smiled, moving the back of her hand to meet Elphaba's cheek "I could recognize those cheekbones anywhere"

Oscar cleared his throat "Uh, perhaps we should go inside now" he began awkwardly "introduce you to the rest of the family"

"Are the kids up yet, Yero?" Elphaba asked as they walked inside

"I just sent Rikla in on them" Fiyero chuckled "I had to advise him against a bucket of water" he stopped and looked at Emily "Hi there!" he began, holding out his hand "I'm Fiyero Tiggular"

"Emily Diggs" Emily replied, shaking his hand

"Diggs?" Oscar asked with a shocked expression "I would of thought you and Henry would of married"

Emily let out a sad sigh "We did" she began "but after Dorothy went missing, Henry turned into a wreck... Y'know, he loved her a lot more than he let on"

A loud thump was heard from the bedroom "Rikla, you son of a-" Rikla and Liir appeared from the bedroom, Liir clutching Rikla's collar. They both stopped in their tracks, their eyes moving to the multiple eyes staring back at them "Uh, hi" Liir chuckled awkwardly

"Let him go, Liir" Dorothy sighed before launching into a massive yawn. Her eyes locked onto Emily "Oh, we seem to have company"

"Yes, we do" Elphaba chuckled "how about you go fetch the others so we can do the rest of the introductions at the same time"

"Okay!" Dorothy grinned before skipping back into the room

"Hi!" Glinda beamed, bouncing up to Emily "my name is Glinda Upland, and this is my husband, Boq!"

"Hi" Emily smiled "where do you two fit into the family equation?"

"Glinda's Elphaba's best friend" Oscar smiled "and Boq is Dorothy's half brother. He was born around the same time" the kids finally made their way out of the room "And these are the kids" Oscar smiled

"These three are my lot" Elphaba smiled, pulling the triplets into an embrace, squishing them together "The blonde's Melena, after mum of course. The black haired one is Dorothy, after... Dorothy. And this little man is Liir, after my grandfather"

Emily smiled at them "Why hello there" her eyes moved to Rikla, Elvira and Tandy "and I suppose these three are yours?" she asked, referring to Glinda and Boq

"Rikla is" Boq smiled "the other two are Dorothy ad Liir's girlfriends"

Emily's eyes snapped quickly from the girls to Dorothy and then back "Oh! how lovely" she smiled with unease. There was an awkward silence and then Emily spoke again "Oscar, you said Dorothy was with you when she disappeared. Where is she now?"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	6. Grey

**I've gotten to the fandom stage of having cut songs from Wicked on my phone :o have you guys hear them? (Making Good, Bad Situation and Step by step) they're amazing! anywho... It felt like I wrote way more than I did :o can I argue quality over quantity? lol, this is quite an emotional chapter and we find out a couple of things about Emily, one's discreet and I don't know if you guys will pick it up and one is like BAM in your face :P well, I think it is anyway**

**Elphaba'sGirl: She died at the end of 'Now you wait just a gloq tick' because of Morrible, remember? then the triplets kick Morrible's ass from the womb? lol! :P the whole of 'I want to see you be brave' is Dorothy as a spirit**

**Broadwaygirl21: Not quite...**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Aw, you flatter me :3 hehehe.. I actually read through my reviews this morning and was like 'strange, Cameron hasn't reviewed yet' :P and yes, a tad of a panic haha**

"Emily please!" Oscar shouted, running after his sister "Emily, you can't run away from this!"

Emily stopped in her tracks, turned around and looked into Oscar's eyes "Why not?" she asked, staring pleadingly at her brother "what is the purpose of all this pain?"

"I know it hurts, Em! but you need sorrow to appreciate the good, you need a little rain to appreciate the sunshine"

tears began to pour from Emily's eyes "Where's my sunshine, Oscar?" she asked, desperation etching her voice "I've been alone for twenty four years! My only hope was that Dorothy would return home safe. That all of this was a dream. I have _no_ sunshine left. _None_"_  
_

Emily turned and ran away, leaving Oscar standing by himself. A single tear fell down his cheek "Come back" he whispered, falling to the emerald field below him "Please, come back"

...

Emily ran to the side of the stream and collapsed in a pit of tears. Her eyes moved to the water, her temper rising; she was so sick of all this... _grey!_ She wished she could turn back time; back to when everything was simple. Her parents were alive, she had Henry, Oscar brought Melena home... Emily sighed; Oh sweet, kind, loving Melena. What was she doing? this was wrong! she loved Henry... right? she scooped up a handful of water and splashed it over her face. As she opened her eyes again, they fixed onto the flow in front of her. What if she just-? No. No, she couldn't let it get that far! she stood and brushed the dirt from her pants, drying under her eyes with her shirt. It was time to be strong; she _had_ to be strong.

...

Emily inched the door open and walked inside the cottage, her feet padding their way on the cool wood as she neared the arm chair Oscar was asleep in. She sat on the arm, startling Oscar awake "I'm sorry" Emily whispered "I didn't mean to wake you" she whispered

Oscar smiled up at his sister, clutching her hand in his "Don't be sorry, I'm glad you woke me" he looked deeply into her eyes "are you okay now?" he asked

Emily planted a fake smile on her face and gave Oscar's hand a small squeeze "Just swell"

Oscar gave her a sympathetic look, he could see through all her walls "Do you want to talk about it?"

Emily dropped her act "Not particularly" she sighed "I'm not much of a talker, especially at night" she let out a giant yawn before kissing Oscar on the forehead "Goodnight Oscar, I'm glad you're home" she smiled sincerely

"So am I" he replied with a smile "Goodnight Em"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	7. Suffocated

**So, this chapter is quite sad and some of you may not like me for what I've written but yeah... sorry :o. The big sing (choir competition) is on Monday and I'm _freaking out!_ I actually had my first panic attack today because of it D: but then I got to write some of this chapter in my last period class and it calmed me down, strangely enough :) If you didn't get Emily's developments last chapter; she's colour blind and a lesbian :) or at least bisexual**

**StephWickedGirl: It's okay sweety :) **

**The Wizard Of Wicked: It's okay :) whenever I don't see a review from you I just know I'll get one later on :D it's funny you say that though because in the first couple of chapters of 'The Wicked Witch and the Scarecrow' everyone's like 'ew, Dorothy, farm brat!' but when I killed her off everyone's like 'noooo! D:' lol! I like that I've been able to alter people's perspectives on characters though :D it was similar to when I first introduced Oscar to the story ^.^**

**Elphaba'sGirl: I have no idea, I downloaded them from tumblr :) hehe, it's okay :P you're not dumb**

**Lunar Sunsets: Lee Ann! you're back :D hehe what's confusing you? :o**

**Broadwaygirl21: Thanks ^.^ and what do you mean by interesting? :o**

Emily sat at the table in the cottage. She was enjoying the company, the main house seemed... empty. Melena came and sat beside Emily "Hey" she smiled "are you feeling better this morning?"

Emily looked up at the young girls bright blue eyes "Yes, thank you" she replied with a small smile "I'm sorry you had to witness that"

Melena let out a huff "Trust me" she began "I've been through worse"

Emily was about to respond when Rikla came over and gave Melena a small peck on the cheek "Hey sweety" he smiled "what're you guys talking about?"

"Rikla, can you come help me please?" Boq called from the kitchen

Rikla sighed "Yes, dad" he groaned, walking away

Emily raised an eyebrow at Melena "So you two are a couple, eh?"

"Yeah" Melena smiled, stealing a loving glance at him

"Isn't it weird with a younger guy?" Emily asked

"Isn't what weird?" she asked, her brow furrowing

"Y'know... _that_" she replied, widening her eyes for emphasis

"Oh!" Melena said, realizing what she was trying to say "we- uh- we don't do that"

"Oh?" Emily began curiously "are you waiting till he's older, or?"

Melena looked down at the table awkwardly "Uh, I'm actually a-sexual"

Emily raised an eyebrow "So.. you're never going to?"

Melena's eyes returned to Emily's "Not planning on it" she said, attempting a small laugh

Emily looked at the young girl skeptically "That's a little _unfair_ don't you think?"

A confused look washed over Melena's face "Unfair?"

"Well, yeah! Do you know how much sexual drive is inside men?"

Melena looked back down at the table; she _definitely_ knew that. "I- um- I-"

Emily began shaking her head "The poor boy must feel suffocated"

Melena didn't know what to say. Was what Emily was saying true? was she suffocating Rikla? she turned and looked at him. He smiled and waved at her with his free hand. She gave him a small saddened smile in reply and turned back to Emily "You really think so?"

Emily looked into Melena's eyes with a sympathetic look "Don't you?"

...

Melena sat cross legged beside the river. It was evening but she didn't care. She looked at the deep blue rolling water and sighed. She felt guilty, she hadn't realized how cruel she was being to Rikla until this morning. Tears began to prick her eyes as she lost herself in thought; She loved Rikla, she really did. She didn't mean any harm.

A hand lay on her shoulder "Hey gorgeous!" Rikla's voice startled her

she turned around and faced him "H- how long have you been here?" she asked, wiping at her eyes with her sleeve

"Not long" he replied "Why? what's wrong?" worry etched his every word

Melena patted the patch of grass beside her, indicating for Rikla to sit beside her. She looked into his deep green eyes "Y- you know I love you, right?" she began. Rikla nodded, his eyes showing panic "Well, I- uh, something has been brought to my attention and I- I don't think I'm the one for you Rik"

Tears began to form in Rikla's eyes "No, don't say that" he began desperately "I'm in love with you Mel! I always have been" a tear ran down his cheek, more were threatening to fall

Melena had to revert her eyes to keep from crying herself "I'm in love with you too" she sniffed "It's just- I- it's better this way Rikla" she got up and began to walk off. Rikla jumped up and grabbed her shoulder, looking pleadingly at her "Rikla, don't! just don't touch me!"

She covered her mouth and sprinted away in tears leaving Rikla alone. He sunk to the damp grass, feeling the chill surround his bones. His body heaved as he began to weep; tear after tear coating his cheeks.

**Don't forget to review xo**


	8. Dothy

**Everybody loves Relena! :o I'm sorry guys! Long weekend for me :) so hopefully more chapters :D**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Your list of what, may I ask?**

**Broadwaygirl21: I sorry :( just keep reading.. trust me **

**spiritwarrior27: Dorvira? never heard it called that lol but uh, if I answer that I'll spoil the story**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: I sorry :o and just keep reading, trust me :)**

**Lunar Sunsets: Binge reading? I love it! :P and yeah it is rude of her**

Oscar came up behind Emily, who was still sitting at the table, and lay his hands on her shoulders "Hey, how you feeling?" he asked softly

"Better" Emily smiled "I'm enjoying having company"

Oscar sat in the chair adjacent to hers and looked into her eyes "Listen, we have to leave soon" he began "would you like to come with us"

Emily was taken by surprise "Y- you want me to come to Oz?" she stared blankly at him for a while "d- do you have room for me?"

Oscar chuckled at this statement "I'm sure we'll manage"

Emily smiled widely and launched into an embrace with Oscar "Yes! Yes, of course I'll come back with you!"

_SLAM_

Melena stormed through the cottage, her eyes red and puffy "Mel, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." she replied coldly, making her way towards the bedroom

"Melena, I kn-"

"I said it's nothing!" she shouted, slamming the door angrily

Oscar rushed to the door and began to knock "Melena, open the door!" he yelled "what happened?"

Melena lay on the bed, sobbing into a pillow. Nobody else was in the room, thankfully. She had done the right thing, hadn't she? Rikla would be happy now, with someone who'd fulfill _all_ his needs. And his happiness was a lot more important than hers. That's what true love was right? putting their needs before your own? Melena turned over and looked to the ceiling; she felt as if she was being suffocated and their was no way out.

...

_Knock knock knock_

"Go away!" Melena called, she still hadn't come out of the room

"It's me" she heard Dorothy's voice call. Melena stood and walked to the door and opened it "Hey" Dorothy said softly "Rik told me what happened.. he seems pretty distraught"

Melena gave a sad smile "Well, I'm not exactly the happiest either"

"Can I come in?" Dorothy asked "I have a feeling you need to vent and I'm a good listener"

Melena smiled, Dorothy always knew what to do when she was upset "Sure, of course" she said, motioning behind her

Dorothy sat cross legged on the bed and patted the spot beside her "Come tell Dothy what happened"

Melena beamed as she remembered how they were like when they were young. She sat beside Dorothy and let out a giant sigh "Long story short; I realized how much I was suffocating him, being asexual and all. I want him to be happy, Do. I just think he'll be happier without me"

Dorothy let out a small huff "You obviously didn't see how upset he is" Melena let out a loud groan and lay her head on her sisters shoulder "He loves you, Mel" Dorothy said, wrapping her arm around her sister and playing with her blonde locks "I'm sure he'd rather use his hand than loose you"

Melena laughed through newly formed tears "You're amazing, you know that?"

"I've heard rumours" Dorothy grinned

**Don't forget to review xo**


	9. Going home

**Update #1 for today, when I update next depends on you guys :) hehe**

**Lunar Sunsets: You really don't like Emily do you? lol**

**Broadwaygirl21: Thanks :3 **

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Well, it is the main basis of the movie :P hehe I wanna give you a clue about Relena but it'll probably give away what I'm going to do so I can't **

**Elphaba'sGirl: Are all the people on this list fictional? lol, I can see why you want to murder Frex.. don't we all? haha**

The car ride home was awkward. After Emily and Oscar went and bought two new cars; they had to decide who would travel with whom. Melena, unfortunately, was stuck with Glinda, Boq and Rikla. Who doesn't enjoy an hour long drive with their ex and their ex's parents.

"How about we play I spy?" Glinda suggested, looking into the rear view mirror "Mel, would you like to start?"

"Uh- no, I'm okay" she replied

"How about you Rik?"

"Not exactly, mum" he replied sadly

Glinda sighed and returned her focus to driving, the car reverting back to awkward silence.

...

"You live in a castle?" Emily asked in complete awe

"Where else did you think we'd fit us all?" Oscar chuckled

"But, but- how?" she asked, not moving her eyes from the castle

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Oscar smirked "I'm the Wizard of Oz" he began to walk into the castle

"Wait what?" Emily asked, snapping out of her state of awe and rushing after Oscar "What do you mean, the Wizard of Oz?"

"No big deal, just the ruler of Oz" Oscar smiled

"The _ruler?_" Emily was completely gob smacked "of _all_ of Oz?"

"Yup! what do you think of your brother now?" he teased

"I'm thinking I better get a lot of shoes" she replied with a chuckle

...

"Oh, come on Rikla!" Liir whined "all you've done lately in sulk"

Rikla looked at Liir coldly "You can talk" he began "when Jellia broke up with you, you sulked for weeks!"

"Hey! that's not fair, I thought she was the one!" Liir replied

"Yeah, so did I!" Rikla shouted angrily, turning in his bed

Liir sat on the end of the bed, his voice moving to a calm manner "Look, you said she ended things because she couldn't- well yeah.. right?"

Rikla looked at Liir suspiciously "Right."

"Well, what if you show her you don't need that?" he suggested

Rikla's expression turned to one of annoyance "I thought I already did that" he sniped "y'know, throughout our entire relationship and all"

"No, no, no" Liir said, becoming excited by his idea "I mean _really_ show her!"

Rikla had a feeling Liir was about to say something idiotic; however, last time he said something idiotic he and Melena became a couple. Rikla sighed "What were you thinking?"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	10. Love

**Okay, yes; the end of this chapter sounds like the end, but it's not! I assure you there is more story to come :D Does anybody want to perform 'For Good' with me? (must be willing to sing Glinda's part) none of my friends will do it with me :(. Tonight was my schools ball, I didn't go though, lol. At first none of my friends were either and my mum couldn't afford it so, meh! lol, rather write stories for you lot :) **

**Elphaba'sGirl: :O am I on it at the moment?**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Hmmm, since it happens this chapter I'll say it :) it was a prompt you gave me before I started writing this story ^.^ I think you know what it is now, but hey :P and no this isn't the last, I love how you know my usual chapter limit though :P**

"I still don't see how this will work" Melena said grudgingly as Glinda applied make up to her face

"You always feel better when you're all dressed up" Dorothy replied with a smile "remember every time Liir would annoy you, when we were little, we'd go and put on mums clothes and not let him join in"

Melena chuckled "Yeah, I remember"

"Et voila!" Glinda smiled as she turned Melena around to observe her reflection "what do you think?"

Melena lifted her hand to her face, she couldn't believe that was her "How did you-" Melena began in astonishment

Glinda smiled "Well, the natural beauty was already there. All I had to do was enhance it"

Melena's eyes stayed fixated on the mirror as she examined the way her curls framed her face, how the red made her lips pop "Right" Dorothy began "go get your dress on, then meet me in the garden. It's time to party!"

...

"Do?" Melena asked, sticking her head out the door into the garden area. She must still be getting ready. Not surprising, she hadn't even gotten her make up done when she had left and she naturally took a long time to prepare herself. Melena noticed how crisp the air was as she stepped outside, not quite enough to need a jacket but enough to notice. She walked down the stairs, hearing the sound of the door locking behind her. Her head snapped around in panic, seeing Dorothy at the door; waving and wearing sweat pants. "Mel" she heard behind her "I think we need to talk"

Melena turned slowly, coming face to face with Rikla. He was wearing the same suit he had the day they became a couple, complete with top hat. She couldn't help but grin as she noticed how small the garments had become on him "You idiot!" she chuckled "you know that suit doesn't fit you anymore"

Liir smiled, he was glad to see Melena happy again, especially if it was around him. He looked down at his attire "Well, it got you the first time" he giggled "I thought it was worth a shot"

Melena's face suddenly became serious "Rikla, no. You know I-"

Rikla lay his finger on her lips to quieten her "Shhhh" he began "let me do the talking this time" Melena was silent, not uttering one word as she was lead deeper into the garden. When they arrived to the centre of the garden, Rikla clapped his hands causing millions of fairy lights to turn on, they emanated the table and chairs with a single rose in a vase in the middle "Votre tableau pour ce soir mademoiselle" Rikla smiled as he saw Melena's eyes start to glow with awe

Melena was almost speechless "Rikla, I-"

"Shhh, my turn remember" he said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the table, pulling the seat out for her to sit down. "Melena, I am in love with you" he began, sitting down in the chair opposite hers "I truly believe you are my soul mate. We've been together six years now; not exactly a short amount of time. Never have I asked you for anything sexual. Not even once."

"I know, that's not wh-"

Rikla raised his index finger, signalling for Melena to be quiet "Look, I don't know what made you think I was being suppressed in any way" he began "but I want you to know this; I would rather stand by your side forever and have complete abstinence than have sex with every girl in Oz. I am in love with you Melena Tigulaar, _nothing_ will ever change that"

Melena wiped away the tears that had sprung to her eyes "What if you change your mind?" she sniffed "what if, one day, I'm no longer good enough for you?"

Rikla's eyes widened, he had not expected her to say that! "Melena, every morning I have to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming that I'm with the perfect woman. The last few days have felt like some kind of nightmare. _I_ should be the one who's worrying whether I'm good enough, not you!" Melena smiled as she let out what sounded like a half laugh, half cry; tears now pouring from her eyes. "That's why I would like to ask you something" Rikla smiled, standing. A large rip was heard as he knelt down on one knee, sending both into hysterics. When the laughter died down, Rikla looked lovingly into Melena's eyes "Melena Rose Tiggular; would you do me the honou-" Rikla's speech was cut short as the evening sprinklers turned on, drenching the two. The two returned to hysterics, dripping from head to toe "Melena, will you marry me?"

Melena beamed at the boy "Yes, yes, a million times yes!" she screamed, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. Mascara was running down her face, but she didn't care. All she cared about in that moment was being with the man she loved.

**Don't forget to review xo**


	11. Gratitution

**Ugh! I apologize for the length but I just wasn't in the mood/it seemed like a good place to end the chapter.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Thanks, I thought it was cute. It kind of sounds like it's from a cheesy movie though. I guess it's a good thing that I go on and off the list. I mean, you can't have stories of just fluff. You need the sad moments to make the story gripping.**

**Broadwaygirl21: I didn't get the quote from anywhere, so I don't know. I just thought it fit the scene.**

**Lunar Sunsets: Maybe Boq was sleeping. I just thought I'd put Glinda behind the wheel because, I don't know, because I could.**

"What happened to you two?" Dorothy asked, cackling with laughter as Rikla and Melena walked into the 'Teenagers Den' dripping wet

"Sprinklers, _a lot_ of sprinklers" Rikla replied, both of them giggling

"So, you two are...?" Elvira began, moving her eyes to Melena's hand

Melena grinned, holding out her hand and revealing an elegant silver band dotted with diamonds. Dorothy cleared her throat in an exaggerated manner "And you would like to thank your amazing sister for helping this to happen" she grinned, her hand placed on her heart

"Oh yes, I express my gratitution" Melena began, a devious smile making its way to her face "I want to thank you with a hug!"

Dorothy had never gotten out of a seat so quickly "Uh, you know what; I- uh- already feel your appreciation" she giggled nervously

Melena began to chase Dorothy around the room, Rikla and Elvira watching and laughing "Oh, no. I don't think you truly understand how grateful I am. I think a hug would truly let it _soak in_"

"Really, I think I- oof!" Melena tackled Dorothy to the ground, shaking her wet hair in her face "Stop!" Dorothy laughed "I feel your gratitude!"

...

"What are you doing?" Oscar asked as he walked into his work room to see Emily snooping around

Emily looked up at him in a panic "I- uh- I was just trying to see if you had kept anything of Dorothy's"

Oscar narrowed his eyes suspiciously "Why would I keep Dorothy's stuff in my work room?"

"I don't know, I- I just didn't know where else to look"

Oscar smiled, he forgot how new all of this was for her "Come with me, I'll show you her room"

Emily's eyes lit up "Really?"

"Yeah, of course! maybe afterwards we could go visit her?"

Emily looked confused for a second before realizing Oscar meant her grave "Uh- yeah okay" she said hesitantly "what's the worst that could happen?"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	12. Cemetery

**I actually like this chapter :D I feel as if a story line is actually finally developing :P Big sing tomorrow D: wish me luck, I'll need it! I just hope they didn't change any of the songs on Friday, _that_ would be highly inconvenient lol! I mean, I already have to wear uniform :/ (I'm in my last year and we don't have to wear uniform in our last year at my school). Thanks Broadwaygirl21 for your review :)**

**Elphaba'sGirl21: I don't really know if it technically counts as jinxing... lol **

Emily smiled as the door to Dorothy's room creaked open. It portrayed her personality so well; girly yet elegant. "It's so... her" she said with awe

Oscar chuckled "It is, isn't it?" he watched her eyes dance around the room "How about I leave you be? let you find your own acceptance"

Emily smiled solemnly and thanked him. She watched him leave, springing into action as soon as he rounded the corner. She pulled the piece of paper she had ripped out of one of Oscars spell books and examined the words. Her eyes flicked around the room in an attempt to locate hat she needed. She saw a small book laying on her bedside table and rushed over to inspect it. A diary? she flipped through the pages; there might be something that could- uh huh! she grinned after locating a glossed lip print on the page. She heard footsteps nearing the open door and shoved the book into her pocket; just in time for Elphaba to round the corner.

"What are you doing in here?" Elphaba asked suspiciously, noting Emily's unease

"I- uh- your dad suggested I come in here, y'know to provide some closure" Emily replied in a slightly shaky voice

Elphaba was still skeptical "The room is- uh- very... her; don't you think?"

Emily smiled awkwardly "Y- yeah, I was actually thinking the exact same thing"

Elphaba studied her aunt's face "You seem.. nervous"

Emily's eyes moved frantically around the room "N- n- no. I- I just- I'm nervous about visiting Dorothy's grave" she spoke in a rushed voice "talking about that, I better go find your father."

Elphaba watched Emily leave. None of what just happened felt right. Emily seemed to panicked, too... guilty. Something was going on and Elphaba was determined to get to the bottom of it.

...

_Dorothy Gale  
June 10 1970 - June 22 1984  
"Our angel. We love you Dorothy, rest in popularity"_

Emily lay her hand on Dorothy's tomb stone, tears pouring from her eyes. Seeing her here made everything seem a lot more real, a lot more difficult. Emily tried to steady her breathing. Things would be over soon, she would be happy again. Emily looked up at Oscar "I- I don't suppose we could visit Melena?" she asked quietly

Oscar looked at his sister with confusion; Emily hadn't known Melena _that_ well, why did she want to visit her grave? "Uh, y- yeah of course".

The two walked through the cemetery until they located the right headstone;

_Melena Thropp  
1 June 1945 - October 11th 1974  
Wife of Governor of Munchkinland, Frexspar Thropp  
Mother of Nessarose Thropp and Elphaba Thropp  
Rest in peace, Melena._

Oscar had always hated the fact that Frexspar had put Elphaba's name second, despite her being older than Ro- _Nessa_rose. The fact that her name looked like someone had attempted to remove it made it worse. "Where's Dorothy's name?" Emily asked softly, her voice quivering

Oscar's expression moved from one of anger to one of confusion "W- what? what do you mean?"

"It says here; Mother of Nessarose Thropp and Elphaba Thropp. Where's Dorothy's name? She was Melena's first born, why isn't she on her tomb stone?" Emily's voice was harsher this time

Oscar let out a sigh Em, it's- it's a really long story."

Emily's eyes moved up to his "I have time."

Oscar gave a grimace before explaining what had happened in the time Oscar and Melena had returned to Oz. He explained the alleged miscarriage, the memory spells, the time altering spell, everything.

Emily gave a sad laugh "This Frexspar fellow better be glad he's dead" she said, shaking her head "otherwise he'd of died a much harsher death."

Oscar chuckled, walking behind Emily and laying his hands on her shoulders "If it were up to me, he'd have died many years prior"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	13. Up there

**The big sing went better than I thought :D I even got personally complimented on my singing :3 I feel special hehehe. So there's a little bit of probably unnecessary Elthy fluff at the end, but it's cute! ^.^ and I think you're all going to guess who Melena writes her letter to :D**

**Elphaba'sGirl: I'm glad you like him in my stories :D is it because I pretty much made up an entire story to explain how he acts? lol**

**Broadwaygirl21: Your review made me giggle ^.^**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Hi! :D hehe it's okay, although I did miss you! How was TFIOS? and lol you sound just like me with helping out with artistic things :D does that mean I can call you my mini me? :P jk... I reckon the sprinklers made it cuter ^.^ and yeah *coughs* she was just lost... and about your time comment; the stuff I'm writing now is based off this year, I had to back track to figure out everybody's birthdays etc :o **

Elphaba jammed the spare key for Oscar's work room into the lock and turned it, swinging the door open in a harsh manner. She had asked her father about Emily being in Dorothy's room before the two of them had left, still not being convinced of how truthful Emily had been. She found out that Emily had been snooping around in his work room and was determined to find out why. She rushed over to his desk and pulled out the top draw, inside she saw one of the new spell books Oscar had bought. The book seemed to be sitting in the draw at a highly odd angle, almost as if it had been stuffed inside quickly. Elphaba brought it out and began to flick through the pages; she recognized the book, it was one she used regularly with her classes. Elphaba's fingers stopped as they located the brim of a page that had been ripped out. She noted down the number of the page and placed the book back in the draw. She needed to find out what was on this page.

...

Melena pulled out a pad of paper from underneath her pillow, scurrying to find a pen. She let out a sigh and let her eyes wander around her bedroom before she began to scribble words onto the paper;

_I have some news; good news! Rikla proposed to me last night. You're the first adult I've told... do you count as an adult? Anyway, I don't know what will happen when Rikla and I tell everybody else; Aunt Glinda will probably be happy, she's been waiting a while to be related to mum. I wish you were here. It's been a year already.. It's felt like a lifetime. If you were here you could be my something old! and maybe something blue! I'm kidding of course__,__ We're still not allowed anywhere near the dye. Well, I should probably end this here. I still miss you._

_Love Tiny Human #1!  
(Since I know you loved me more)  
(I'm pretty sure I'm the oldest too!)_

Melena smiled and ripped the piece of paper away from the others. She stood and walked to the fire, folding the note into a small square and placing it in the pit. As the paper turned into ashes, Melena looked to the sky "I hope they have post on Sundays up there!" she chuckled.

...

Elvira lay in Dorothy's arms on the queen bed that lay in their room.

"Hey Do?" she asked, looking up at her girlfriend

"Mmm?"

"Do you ever think about your future?"

Dorothy opened one of her eyes "Yeah... why?"

Elvira almost looked afraid "A- am I in it?"

Dorothy let out a small chuckle, pulling Elvira closer to her and kissing her forehead "You silly girl, you are my future"

Elvira's eyes began to tear up "Do you really mean that?"

"Why? am I not yours?" Dorothy asked jokingly, intertwining her fingers with Elvira's

Elvira gave Dorothy's hand a sharp squeeze "Of course you are dummy!" she flirted "I- it's just... nobody's ever cared about me that much"

"Well, guess what" Dorothy smiled sweetly, looking deeply into Elvira's eyes

Elvira grinned widely "What?"

"I'll never stop"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	14. Cookies

**So the weather today was shit D: the amount of times I said "I just want to go home and write fan fiction" was bad lol. Anywho, no stories to tell today, hope you like the chapter :D**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: You haven't even heard me sing :P lol but thanks :3 and you're half right.. well full right but there's more.. if that makes sense? haha**

**Broadwaygirl21: You'll find out :)**

Tandy slumped down in an arm chair in the 'Teenagers den' and let out a giant sigh "We've got five days left of holidays and it's raining!" she groaned

"Mmm, I just feel bad for Rikla" Melena replied as a thunderous rumble was heard "imagine going to school in this weather"

_Knock knock knock_

All eyes moved to the door, "That's odd" Dorothy chuckled "the old farts are usually too lazy to walk up the stairs"

The door opened, revealing a smiling Emily. She held out a plate of cookies "I thought you guys might be hungry"

"Uh, we've actually got a snack table in here" Dorothy began awkwardly "but thank you!" she took the plate from Emily "it'll be nice to have something warm on a day like this"

Emily smiled widely "You're welcome! I was bored and baked more than I realized, so you're actually helping me out" a distant beeping was heard "Ooh! the brownies are done" she smiled, turning and walking back down the stairs

Dorothy walked around the room, offering the cookies to everybody "Did she bring up milk too?" Liir asked jokingly

"Mmm! theth are really good" Melena said through a mouthful, crumbs falling from her mouth

Dorothy placed the plate on the snack table, sitting down on the couch and taking a bite of the cookie. Melted chocolate erupted in her mouth, the cookie still warm. "They really are" she smiled after swallowing her mouthful. She let out a giant yawn, her eyes suddenly feeling heavy "That's odd" she began, her eyes barely staying open "I'm suddenly really tired"

Liir let out an equally large yawn "Mm, me too" All eyes in the room began to drop, everyone falling asleep in a matter of seconds.

...

Rikla walked through the front door, dripping from the rain. "I'm home!" he yelled, throwing his bag to the floor

he walked into the family room, pushing his hair away from his face "Oh, hey Rik!" Oscar smiled "the others are upstairs"

"Cool thanks" Rikla replied, he looked down at the table "ooh, who made cookies?"

"Emily did" Oscar smiled "she got a little bored with all this wet weather and all"

"Ha, I'd trade places with her any day!" Rikla joked referring to his soaked body. He climbed the stairs and changed quickly in his room. When he arrived to the door of the 'Teenagers den', he noticed the door was at a slight ajar. He pressed the door open with suspicion, his eyes falling to the sleeping bodies on the floor. He knelt beside Liir and began shaking him "Liir, hey Liir!" Liir groaned in response "Liir why is everyone asleep?"

"Mmmph" Liir began straining to open his eyes "cookies" he grumbled

Rikla rolled his eyes "Liir, it's not the time for food"

Liir's eyes opened a little more and he shook his head "No, the cookies" he repeated, pointing at the table "Emily gave them to Dorothy and-"

"Wait Dorothy?" Rikla asked

Liir looked at Rikla, confused "Yeah?"

Rikla's eyes darted around the room and fell back to Liir "Liir, was Mel here too?"

Liir let out a small cough "Yeah, why?"

Rikla stood and moved quickly to the door "Because they're not anymore"

...

Elphaba flipped frantically through the pages of the spell book parallel to her fathers "248.. 248.. 248" she chanted, examining the page numbers. She found the correct page and began to frantically scan the page "A replacement spell?" she began, taken aback "why would Emily need a repla-"

Rikla suddenly came rushing in "Melena and Dorothy are missing!" he shouted, out of breath from having run over

Elphaba's eyes widened as she realized what was happening "We have to go now!" she said, barging out the door

**Don't forget to review xo**


	15. This won't hurt

**Last chapter!.. For all of you who ship Fiyeraba, you should watch the video I made last night watch?v=wZPxlUGewy8 :D **

**Elphaba'sGirl: She is indeedy :)**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Haha, twinzies :P that just reminds me of all those really annoying bitchy girls who are like 'O.. M.. G! I know right! We are totally like the same person, twinzies!'. Aw :) I kind of have a video of me singing on my youtube but it's just audio and real bad quality lol. I found one when I searched but I don't know if it was you because she wasn't blonde...**

**Broadwaygirl21: You're close, haha :)**

**spiritwarrior27: Love the battle cry ;)**

Elphaba stormed through the house trying to remember the spell Fiyero said they had used to find her and the kids "Uh... Vulé inga sumbo" she paused, laying her hand on her head in thought "ito ora namé"

Rikla ran up behind her "Where are you going?" he asked pleadingly "what's happening?"

"be it strong, or be it bleak, show us the sight of whom we seek!" she continued, ignoring Rikla's question. A scene appeared in front of her, showing Dorothy and Melena tied to each other, still in a slumber. Elphaba studied the environment around them "the garden!" she began "they're in the garden."

...

Dorothy's eyes opened slowly, the light piercing in. She looked around her noticing she was outside. Arching her back, she realized she was also tied up with somebody behind her. She turned her neck, moving her eyes as far behind her as she could... Melena? Something really weird was happening. She began to panic "Mel... Mel!" she began in an attempt to wake her. Melena let out a small moan "Mel, you need to wake up! we ne-"

"Good morning" Emily cheered with a wicked smile "I'm sorry for the ropes, but they're kind of vital."

"Vital for what?" Dorothy asked in a pleading voice "why are we here?"

Emily chuckled "Oh, you'll see" she said turning around "Y'know, your grandfather keeps saying it'll get better" Emily began "that I'll learn to deal with their deaths." tears appeared in her eyes "but they were my world."

Dorothy began squirming "Who?" she asked, desperation etching her voice

Emily kneeled beside Dorothy and lay her hand on her shoulder lightly, stopping her from squirming. Their eyes met; Dorothy's full of terror, Emily's full of something terrifying. "Did your mother ever tell you who you were named after?"

Dorothy kept eye contact "Y- yeah" her voice shook "D- Dorothy Gale, h- her half sister"

"Mhmm" Emily smiled "and Melena?"

"M- my grandmother"

Emily stood again and walked over to a rose bush "That's right, very good" she began cheerily. She pulled a crumpled, folded piece of paper from her pocket "and this spell tells me I need to replace with equal worth to what I wish to obtain. I gathered you two were as good as it got"

Dorothy's fear intensified "R- replace?"

Emily turned back around, walking towards them and sitting cross legged in front of Dorothy. She lay her hand on her knee and looked kindly into Dorothy's eyes "Don't worry, it won't hurt a bit." She unfolded the paper and began to read "Ruzle ernem por laré assuro carma ezzé!" the smile on Emily's face grew "replace what was took from me, in a moment of fight; replace it wi-"

"Get away from them!" Elphaba screamed, running over and tackling Emily to the ground. Emily's eyes were full of both panic and mourning. Elphaba's hand moved to her throat "_never_ touch my children again!" she seethed

"Fabala, stop!" Oscar called. Rikla had gone and got him and explained the situation. Elphaba looked back at her father, took a deep breath and calmed slightly. She hopped off Emily, allowing her to sit up. Oscar looked at Emily with immense sadness "Why, Em?" was all he could ask

tears began streaming from Emily's eyes "I just wanted them back" she wept

"And you'd sacrifice the lives of two young adults?" Emily was speechless and could only look down in response. Oscar wiped his eyes "Guards!" he called, causing Emily's head to snap back up "Emily Diggs, I- I charge you with abduction and attempted murder" he began when the guards arrived "you have the right to remain silent. Everything you do or say will be held against you."

"No, Oscar, please!" Emily cried "I can change, I can-"

"Do you understand your rights?" Oscar asked, interrupting her.

"Oscar-" her voice was fainter this time

"Do you understand your rights?"

Emily's lip quivered "Y- yes"

"Good" he said, looking at her with a stony expression. He turned to the guards "Take her away!"

"Yes, your Ozness" they said in unison, linking their arms with Emily's and escorting her off.

As soon as they left, Oscar broke to the ground in tears. Elphaba knelt down and wrapped her arms around him "You did the right thing" she whispered softly

Oscar calmed down a little bit "I know" he said bitterly

A large yawn was heard from behind Dorothy. Melena looked around her, taking in everything "What'd I miss?"

**Don't forget to review xo**


End file.
